


Domesticity

by 7billionothersandme



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Builder!Mitch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Teacher!Jonas, you can safely assume dean is dead or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: Directly inspire by that Mars tweet, "Mitch licking joeys face bc he gets mad jo wont pay attention to him"





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to Mars for creating these lovely boys and this lovely comic and for having a lovely twitter...

Mitch feels tired down to his bones. Not the same tired numbness that plagued him through most of his adolescence, though that still crops up from time to time. Joey had said that that would probably never go away completely. This is the kind of tiredness that comes from having worked hard since nine this morning, unloading trucks and erecting scaffolding and learning a hell of a lot more than he thinks he ever did from years of school.

So when he gets back to his and Joey’s apartment, and he can catch the lingering smell of lasagne for dinner, he smiles, ready to relax and spend some time with his favourite boy. There’s a plate being kept warm in the oven and he tucks in, no trace of guilt because he knows Joey made this just for him. They’ve been working on food for a long time, and sure its been difficult and he still can’t quite help relapsing sometimes, but he knows he’s gotten better. He finally takes pride in how much space he takes up, how strong he is, how he can pick his boyfriend up and carry him to bed. So the lasagne feels good, tastes good, _god_ Joey’s a good fucking cook.

Which reminds him that he hasn’t actually seen or heard his boyfriend since he came in, which is weird, because Joey’s usually hanging around, watching tv or reading on the couch. He shovels another bite of lasagne into his mouth and yells down the hall.

“Hey, Spots! I’m back!”

He hears a muffled response from the bedroom and grins, so it’s like that is it? He gets up and starts to stroll down the corridor, making sure his work boots sound clearly despite the carpet.

“Babe,” he drawls, “I’ve eaten my dinner, but I’m still feelin’ a little hungry…” and he pushes open the bedroom door to lean against the frame, and his smirk drops.

Jonas is not laying on the bed in his underwear waiting for his boyfriend, he is doing, if anything, the complete opposite. He’s surrounded by papers, pouring over one and occasionally circling in red, muttering to himself, and he’s got his headphones in which likely explains why he didn’t realise Mitch had come back already. Shit, Mitch hadn’t realised it would be term paper season so soon.

But still, he looked cute like that, with his glasses sliding down his nose, eyes so focused, soft lips murmuring about the environment or some shit. Mitch crosses over to the edge of the bed and the movement finally makes Jonas look up.

“Mitch, I thought we said no work boots in the bedroom,” and he’s immediately re-focused on the task, apparently having finished grading one paper and moving onto the next.

Mitch sighs, but acquiesces and bends down to untie his shoes, trying to give Joey an eyeful as unsubtly as possible. But when he stands back up, having moved the shoes outside the door, he doesn’t think Jonas even glanced at him.

He sighs again, a little more pointedly this time, and peels of his dirty t-shirt before throwing it in the general direction of the hamper. He moves towards Joey, but manages to catch a whiff of himself and his nose wrinkles a little, he knows Joey hates it when he smells too ripe.

“Hey, babe, I’m gonna take a shower…you can, uh… join in if ya want?” Jonas just grunts and moves on to a new essay. So, Mitch strips his jeans and pants off and takes his sweet time walking to the bathroom as naked as the day he was born. When he doesn’t hear any indication that Joey’s going to follow he grunts a little and scrubs off as quickly as he can, letting the water soothe his tightening muscles slightly. He doesn’t bother towelling off properly, just wrapping one around his waist and sauntering back to the bedroom.

He crawls onto the bed, peering over Joey’s shoulder, “What they about this time?”

“How the Dakota Access Pipeline will affect the various ecosystems it intersects,” he says, not turning to look at Mitch.

 Mitch has no fucking clue what that means so he hums an affirmative and flops back next to Joey, stretching his arms above his head languorously and scratching at his chest, running his hand a little lower, thumbing over his treasure trail, palming at his dick through the towel. Jonas does nothing.

Mitch gives up on the performance and just lays there for a minute, absorbing all the details of Joey’s face. The freckles that he’s counted and kissed so many times, the red marks under his eyes, partially obscured by the glasses. His soft hands, his thick thighs, the way his stomach sticks out more when he slouches like this. Frankly, he’s so fucking hot right now Mitch isn’t sure what he’s going to do with himself, seeing as Jonas refuses to put the papers down for even a second.

“How long you been working on those?”

Jonas blinks, looking at his watch, “Oh Lord, nearly three hours. I hadn’t noticed.”

“Uh huh. And how many more ya got to do?”

“Um… maybe ten or so.” Mitch grins.

“So why don’t you put ‘em down for now and we-”

“I was wanting to finish them tonight. Sorry Mitch,” and he’s immediately back, laser-focussed. Mitch almost envies that about him, his ability to just focus on something so completely, that isn’t like…fucking or something.  

So Mitch lies there, for maybe another two or three papers, until Joey has already forgotten their little conversation in favour of working on the task at hand, and he gets up on his hands and knees. The towel falls off and Mitch darts in close to Joey’s face, and licks him, from chin to eyebrow.

“Ugh! That’s gross, Mitch! Get off-” but Jonas is laughing as Mitch licks all over his face, like an over excited dog, and he finally presses his lips against Joey’s and _yes_ that’s exactly what he needed after today.

Joey sighs and pushes the papers out of his lap, clambering over Mitch and holding onto his face. Mitch is suddenly struck by guilt and pulls back a little, “Uh, are ya sure you don’t-”

“Yes, Mitch,” Jonas mutters impatiently, “Now will you please take off my clothes.”

Mitch’s grin widens sharply, and does as he’s told.

 

**Author's Note:**

> had a poo day so i decided to make some happy, remember to stay on top of your shit kids or itll fuck your life up :)  
> you can follow me on tumblr @andro-queef


End file.
